


Nada más.

by MonseDebrey



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Gen, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonseDebrey/pseuds/MonseDebrey
Summary: Dónde lo único que le importaba se ha desvanecido.Dónde el eterno vacío a su lado será su martirio.Dónde lo que le queda es la nada.





	Nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, nada lo hace más que a su perspectiva autora Yana Toboso.
> 
> Notas: Hace tiempo he querido escribir algo en este fandom. Sobre Ciel para ser más específicos, pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad.
> 
> Este es mi primer escrito aquí. Un One-shoot (creo que así se escribe), enfocado en los pensamientos de Ciel después de haber formado el contrato una noche cualquiera.
> 
> Espero que este escrito sea de su agrado, espero en un futuro mejorar mi escritura y ser capaz de darles algo mejor. Sin más que decir disfruten~.

…

Nada más.

Ya no había nada más por lo que valiera la pena luchar.

Extiende su brazo buscando una cálida compañía encontrando el frió consuelo de la soledad.

Eterno recordatorio de que seguía con vida, pero él no.

Aquella persona a la que antes le gustaban los silencios, ahora era torturado por ellos.

Pidiendo poder escuchar esa voz que hasta hace poco le podía repetir con la más dulces de las voces _todo estará bien, vamos a estar bien_ , en lugar de ese grotesco y aterrador silencio. 

_No tienes nada de qué preocuparte mientras yo este a tu lado todo estará bien._

Cada noche podía verlo.

Cada mañana al despertar.

Cada momento, podía verlo sostener su mano y sujetarla con firmeza en sus momentos de inseguridad, cuando vacilaba en su camino.

Todo está en silencioso. Aún podía escucharlo murmurar, era reconfortante escuchar su voz en situaciones como esas donde sólo el demonio estaba a su lado.

Extraña a su familia. 

Tal vez estarían orgullosos de él al ver lo lejos que ha logrado llegar.

Él estaría más que orgulloso.

Pero no se puede alejar la verdad por más inimaginable que sea.

El camino que dejaba a su paso lo mataba poco a poco. Todas esas vidas que han sido arrebatadas con tal brusquedad, sólo servían para seguir hundiéndolo en el barro que ensuciaba su pálida piel.

_A pesar de tener los mismos, el color de tus ojos es mi favorito, es especial. Me gusta como brillan cuando estas feliz, son de un índigo intenso._

Se siente culpable por hacer desaparecer su color favorito, ahora era más pálido y más sombrío. Eran asquerosos.

_Te protegeré con mi vida. Protegeré lo más importante en mi mundo._

Lamentablemente él no pudo proteger lo más importante en su mundo. 

Ahora no había nada.

Nada más que un mísero vacío que lo mataría antes de que su alma fuera consumida por el demonio.

Sin él a su lado nada valía la pena.

Sin él a su lado nunca habría nada.

_Nada más._


End file.
